Death Note resumido
by feeh- sama
Summary: Resumi 32 capitulos de Death Note numa fic yaoi


Como L, Mello e Near descobriram que Raito era o Kira.

----- No orfanato ----

Roger: Hoje vocês iram ver o L.

Near: Ebaa *--*

Mello: Saco ¬¬' *comendo chocolate*

Roger: Você ta com carie Mello passa o chocolate.

Mello: *enfia o doce na boca de Near* Eu? Chocolate? Odeio! *faz cara de santo*

Near: *comendo chocolate* bom *¬*

Roger: Vão se aprontar que o ajudante do L virá buscar vocês.

Mello e Near: AJUDANDE? *eles se olhavam assuntados*

Roger: Sim o nome dele é Raito.

Near: ele não é o cara que é suspeito 7% de ser o Kira?

Roger: como sabe disso? O.o

Mello: a gente escutou o Watari falando.

Roger: certo certo vão se arrumar.

----- 2 horas depois----

Mello e Near já estavam prontos a espera de Raito.

Near: Se ele for pontual ele chegara em 10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3...

Raito: Oi ^^

Mello: 8% de você ser o Kira. Se chegar a 10 eu te mato você.

Raito: O.o garoto agresivo.

Near: Vamos eu quero ver o L. *-*

Raito: entrem no carro.

Os garotos e Raito foram para o apartamento de L.

---- No apartamento---

Near: Llllll *o albino pula em L e da um beijo nele que deixa os outro dois enciumados*

Mello: Abaxa o fogo albino. Você é meu. *puxou Near*

Near: eu to o ano inteirinho sem que o L me coma e você acaba de estragar a minha diversão.

Raito: você come esse pirralho *disse com muita raiva*

L: sim ele fica fofinho quando ta gemendo *hemorragia nazal*

Autora: Pervertido ele é meu.

Mello: eeeii autora ele eh meu e ponto final ò.ó

Autora: ta ta ele é nosso

Mello: eu não divido

Misa: Eba! Misa-Misa pode brincar de boneca *0* *pega a autora pelos cabelos e leva pro quarto dela*

Raito: da onde elas saíram? O.o'

Near: sei lá ! Melllooo Me solta!

Mello: ta *solta near*

Near: já que você estragou me barato vai pagar *pegou Mello pelos cabelos *

Mello: doiii! *sendo levado pro quarto*

L: *sentado no sofá daquele modo estranho no qual ele sempre senta ù.ù*

Raito: você come aquele pirralho não gostei disso

L: você pode ser o kira não quero te amar t.t isso pode ferir meus sentimentos

Raito: eu não sou o kira

L: é sim

Raito: sou não

L: É SIM

Raito: SOU NÃO

L: é sim não grito comigo

Raito: sou não e grito sim você gritou primeiro

L: é sim

Raito: não sou

L: é sim

Raito: não

L: sim

Raito: Não

L: sim

Raito: Não

Autora: cheeeeega ò.ó *de Maria Chiquinha cheia de maqueagem*

Raito e L: Ta tia

Mello:AAAHH NEAR DEVAGAAAR

Autora: vamos espiar

Raito: Não isso é errado

Autora; 9% ^^

Raito: Aff

L: é ta ai você é o Kira e a Misa-misa o segundo kira

Misa: Chamaram a Misa? Ohh minha boneca *autora sai correndo com a misa atrás*

L: você é o Kira.

Raito: Não sou

L: é sim!

---------- 20 MINUTOS DEPOIS------------

Raito: Não sou

L: é sim

Mello: *sai do quarto com Near no colo e os dois estavam suados*

Near: *---* Mello

Mello: Meu chocolate Branco *----------*

L: você é o Kira T.T

Raito: Não sou ò.ó

Near: Meu dono

Mello: Virei deus por que você é um anjo

Raito: Ei eu sou o Deus aqui

Near: 10%

Raito: O que?

Mello: EU VOU TE MATAR SEU DESGRAÇADO *Mello pega uma metralhadora e atire em tudo perto de Raito menos o Raito, L, Near e a Misa*

Misa: AAAAHHH Boneca levo bala T.T

Autora: x.x'

Mello: desculpa .''

Raito: ruim de mira!

Near: Ei ele não é ruim de mira viu, digo por experiência.

L: eu tenho a prova de que você é o Kira quer ver?

Raito: Essa que quero ver!

L: *vai no quarto de Raito abre a caveta com aquela canetinha estilo episodio 2 ou 3 e pega o Death Note*

Mello, Near e Raito: O.O'

L: eu disse que ele era o Kira

Near: Por que não prendeu ele?

L: por que ele fode bem *¬*

Mello: Aff. Raito fira de costa ai!

Raito: Não vai me comer moleque!

Near: Não é pra te comer besta é pra por a algema! *near tira uma algema do bolso O.O'*

Raito: Ata *vira de costa e Mello põem a algema*

L: EU QUERO COMER SALGADOS TO EM DEPREÇÃO T.T

Todos: O.O¹²³45679

L: *se emtupindo de salgados*

Raito: Posso fazer um ultimo pedido?

Near: Claro

Mello: Não

Raito: se decide ¬¬

Near: Não

Mello: pode

Raito: ¬¬'

Near: então pode

Mello: não

Raito: aaaaaaaaaaahhhhh

Misa: a boneca ta viva

Autora: NÃO SOU BONECA Ò.Ó

Misa: buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa *Sai correndo chorando*

Raito: e então posso ou não?

Near: Não

Mello: pode

Nea: chega eu e o Mello concordamos que pode, ne Mello? *olhar mortal*

Mello: *medo* claro pode. Pode.

Raito: quero comer o L *--*

L: ebaaaa

Misa: e a Misa-misa

Near: ta presa por seqüestro e ser o segundo Kira.

Todos menos Near e a Autora: SEGUESTRO? O.O'''

Autora: isso na minha cara é maquiagem eu doido maquiagem ela me seqüestro pra passar maquiagem em mim T.T

Raito: *mesmo algemado pega L leva pro quarto e acontecem coisas*

------1 hora depois ----

L: to exasto

Raito: eu também

Near: *senta no colo de Mello o beijando de modo "caliente"*

Autora: *hemorragia nasal*

Raito: Podes ir ^^

Misa: vamos viajar *---*

Near: é ate que a morte vissitem vocês

Misa: Misa ter medo da morte T.T

Autora: Leva logo

L:tchau amor sentirei saudades

Assim Raito foi preso, L descobriu que ele tenha um amante chamado Teru Mikame, teve um ataque cardíaco e morreu. Misa foi embora e eu fiquei em paz. Mello e Near viveram feliz para sempre ate o Matt aparecer e rolar surruba. -q

Fim ;)


End file.
